


An Abundance of Assassins

by Justagenericusername



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Apple of Eden, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justagenericusername/pseuds/Justagenericusername
Summary: All hell breaks loose when video game characters start materializing out of Mikayla's busted PlayStation
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	An Abundance of Assassins

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer* I only own the OC and plot.
> 
> Please leave reviews and let me know if you want Connor and/or Haytham and/or Edward to show up :)

**Turning it on and off again will fix that, won't it?**

Mikayla had always disliked her name. It sounded too fancy and too prissy for her liking. The long and the short of it was that, in her opinion, it didn’t suit her. She just wasn’t really a Mikayla. Some people just don’t suit their names, and Mikayla happened to be one of them. After all, it sounds a bit odd to say that Mikayla was currently swearing profusely at her PlayStation console because the on screen assassin wasn’t stabbing the guard like she wanted, which was exactly what was happening at that current moment.

She swore violently again as her assassin died and threw her controller down onto the floor. She was on the big battle of this part too! She just had to get past these bozos to do the final sprint to the finish, she couldn’t die now! As much as she loved the game, she wanted to get on with it and move on as she didn’t have enough time to faff around. The twenty-one-year-old sighed deeply and flopped back into the couch to calm down.

“Stupid asshole controls,” she muttered into thin air.

She stood up and made her way to the kitchen to make a snack of some description. She really shouldn’t because she had only just had breakfast, but it wasn’t like her parents were around to say otherwise. That’s not to say they were dead or anything, they were just away on business a lot. It pissed Mikayla off to no end, if she was honest. The student was only back home for two weeks before heading back to collage, in her opinion the least her parents could do was be around to see her, but no it was just her for two weeks.

It didn’t use to be this bad, up until she was thirteen Mikayla couldn’t get rid of the two, always breathing down her neck about tests and homework, making sure she completed them as soon as she got them – no procrastinating for her! That changed when they both got new jobs at some fancy German tech company. They were working together and suddenly Mikayla found her parents started jetting off to various countries while she was left with her Aunt to look after her in good old US of A.

At first it was great! Her Aunt was much more lenient than “the rents” and the teen’s social life sky rocketed, procrastination was discovered, lies were woven about late work, she went out more than she stayed in. But then her parents came back one day and decided they wanted to move . . . to the countryside. With the promotion and pay rise they managed to find a great house - in the middle of freaking nowhere! Mikayla was fuming at the time, her parents had dumped her miles away from all her friends for a new house and they barely even lived in it!

It was barely two weeks after that when she demanded her first PlayStation. Simply for something to do during the mind numbing weekends in an almost empty house in the middle of nowhere and no car to drive anywhere. After all there are only so many times a person can explore an area before they know it. Her parents didn’t want her wasting her time on a machine like that, so naturally Mikayla asked her Aunt for one and received a shiny new PlayStation 2. Since then her collection had expanded to include an Xbox 360, and both consoles were updated to a PS3 and Xbox One - she had to chose between the new PlayStation or Xbox because her Aunt wasn’t “made of money” as she put it.

So currently it was just Mikayla and her consoles in the house, as she got older it was decided her Aunt needed to be around less and less. As a result, she did what she wanted, when she wanted to do it. She was a fairly responsible teen and was brought up well enough, as her parents always said, “you were brought up, not dragged up.” Right now what she wanted was loud music and a snack, so she did just that before plopping back down on the couch to attempt to finish her game and move on to the next one.

The young woman finished her packet of chips, un-paused the game as she flopped back on her couch and went back to killing people with knives and swords. When she first arrived it was decided that she was replaying all the PS Assassins Creed games she had from start to finish over the two weeks she was back, Mikayla figured she could manage it just about it. After Black Flag the rest of her games were on Xbox and she never got around to buying Rogue as it took her forever to finish running around as Edward, so it was only six games. It was a lot of hours, but gaming was all she was doing really.

It was the start of day six and she was still pretty certain she’d be able to finish them in time despite being slightly behind schedule; she was currently midway through the second of Altaïr’s memories. It still mildly irritated her that they switched voice actors for him from the original game, the change made logical sense because of the accent, but it was still annoying – like when they switch actors between seasons or sequels.

Fate, on the other hand, decided that Mikayla was not going finish her games before her two week break and promptly made the game freeze just after she had returned to being Ezio. The gamer waited a few moments for the PS to unfreeze itself as it usually did, listening to the pounding bass of new Gorillaz music she had downloaded and bobbing her head along. By the end of the song it was clear the game wasn’t going to fix itself, so with a sigh she went to quit the game but found that the PlayStation wouldn’t respond to anything she did. Rolling her eyes, she jumped up and turned it off at the console deciding to leave it for a while, thinking it had probably just overheated from too much use after being off for so long.

When she moved to college it was decided by parents and Aunt alike that the one rule about the consoles was that Mikayla was under no circumstances allowed to take them with her, as it would distract her from her studies and that just wouldn’t do. After the fights she’d had with her parents just to keep the things period, Mikayla decided to accept the rule and dutifully left all gaming devices at home. This frequently resulted in having to binge game anything new when she was home, but she decided she could live with that.

Figuring it would need a fair amount of time to cool down she wandered off and put some washing on, singing along to ‘Chained To The Rhythm’ as she did. What she was totally unaware of as she went about her washing was that the TV still had the frozen image of a running Ezio in Istanbul and, despite turning off the power, the PlayStation was still running as normal. So it was quite a surprise when she walked in to see the image still there.

“What?” she muttered to herself as she walked to the setup to inspect the problem. However, before she made it even halfway blinding gold streams of light that was vaguely familiar erupted from the console in question, forcing her to cover her eyes and look away quickly.

Once the light had stopped filtering around her hand she peeked around them to see the extent of the damage from her seemingly exploded PlayStation. All thoughts of broken consoles flew out her mind the second she removed her hand and she felt her jaw drop open as she looked at the three hooded men standing in her living room. One simply looked incredibly confused while the other two, from what she could tell without seeing their expressions, looked extremely pissed off. Something that was immediately reinforced when they faced her, simultaneously pulled out their swords and pointed them at her while yelling loudly at the same time in two different languages.

“Well shit.”


End file.
